clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheChamagool9
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 13:02, November 26, 2012 Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 17:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sensei and Rockhopper new look? WOW when you find that images of RH and Sensei in the new look (They are wwearing new suits!!) are curiose (i dint like too much that rockhopper is changing clothes but well)see ya! Luismaverdyum (talk) 01:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Block Hello TheChamagool, You're blocked for talk:Arsenal55702|diff=947554&oldid=942864}} swearing on user talk pages. The block ends on a week. Until then, please review the wiki's policy. 08:23, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Images Hi TheChamagool, Please note that among the files that you've just uploaded, Rockhopper.png was already used, so i reverted it to an earlier version. You can download your version and upload it again under a different file name. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Where did you get this image http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rockhoppernewlook2013.png? I NEED to know. User_talk:SandorL Logo Submissions Hi Chamgool, Please note that there is a limit of 2 logos per vote for the Logo Designs. Please remove some of your logos and keep only the ones that you'd like to submit. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Brazilian blog not giving you credit Hi Chamagool,there is a CP blog on Brazil called SOS Club Penguin. I don't know if you mind that,but everytime there is a new #WaddleOn video,they ALWAYS copy from your channel. And worse of all,they don't give you credit. They obviously think just because they are on Brazil you will never find out. I know its in portuguese,but just mind the videos. I'll give you the links: My Penguin Avatar Sneak Peek:http://www.sosclubpenguin.com.br/2013/08/my-penguin-12-avatar-sneak-peek.html WaddleOn Episode 6:http://www.sosclubpenguin.com.br/2013/08/waddle-on-episodio-6.html WaddleOn Episode 5:http://www.sosclubpenguin.com.br/2013/08/waddleon-episodio-5.html I'm not sure but they probably have more videos that you made. See you soon! LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 23:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi you can come on chat a little more often? I need to ask you something! and btw, can you follow me on twitter? my name there is @ PoloField123 Cadence176761 (talk) 15:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC)Cadence176761 Replacing Videos Hello : Recently you have been replacing videos on articles with your own. Please stop because I think you are just doing this to get more views. If you continue to do so I might have to report you to an admin. 12:25, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 16:00, April 24, 2014 (UTC)'''